


Право

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Альфа/омега, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Течка/Гон, даб-кон, запечатление, омегаверс, первый раз, право первой ночи, рейтинг за секс, сайз кинк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Хакс завоевал её честно и справедливо. Кайло при этом не присутствовал — он патрулировал границы территорий Первого Ордена и разбирался с незваными гостями из соседних стай, но его рыцари доложили, что претендентов было много. Много сильных альф. Даже парочка смертей.Хакс завоевал её честно и справедливо. И всё же вот он Кайло, возвышаясь над всей своей стаей, с обманчиво спокойным взглядом объявляет об этом с уверенностью, которой не чувствует:— Я хочу воспользоваться своим правом.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Право

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109775) by [Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/pseuds/Ever-so-reylo). 



Дело даже не в том, что он хочет её трахнуть.

Хотя, конечно же, он хочет её трахнуть. Она пахнет лучше, чем обычно, даже лучше, чем во время их первой встречи, словно весна и влажная от дождя трава, и ранние лучи солнца. Не говоря уже о том, как она выглядит в ниспадающем белом платье с распущенными волосами и церемониальными знаками, ярко и красочно окружающими её железы.

Она — непостижима. Слишком красива. Опасна.

А ещё до смешного близка к течке. Ничто иное не может объяснить этот запах. Её первая течка, обрушившаяся на Кайло подобно удару в живот, стоило ему войти в помещение, и почти заставившая его споткнуться — хотя он должен был это предвидеть. В конце концов, именно тогда происходят брачные ритуалы. Именно тогда его просят появиться в качестве Верховного Лидера, в основном, чтобы он дал своё благословение и побыл на церемонии, добавляя официальности. Когда омеги, наконец, созревают. А Рей, Рей пахнет нежно и готово и чертовски...

И впрямь, дело _не в том_ , что он хочет её трахнуть. Или не совсем. Дело в основном — в значительной степени — в том, как она смотрит на Хакса, словно она предпочла бы ударить его, чем запечатлеться с ним; скорее как омега, смирившаяся с тем, что на неё заявили права, а не как застенчивая невеста. В конце концов, выбора у неё нет. Не запечатлённая омега в течке — ответственность для всей стаи, и омега, которая пахнет как Рей…

Хакс завоевал её честно и справедливо. Кайло при этом не присутствовал — он патрулировал границы территорий Первого Ордена и разбирался с незваными гостями из соседних стай, но его рыцари доложили, что претендентов было много. Много сильных альф. Даже парочка смертей.

Хакс завоевал её честно и справедливо. И всё же вот он Кайло, возвышаясь над всей своей стаей, с обманчиво спокойным взглядом объявляет об этом с уверенностью, которой не чувствует:

— Я хочу воспользоваться своим правом. 

В менее прилежной стае можно было бы услышать вздохи или шепотки, кто-то бы хмурился, а кто-то пялился бы во все глаза. Но члены Первого Ордена были свидетелями того, как Кайло разорвал Сноука голыми руками, и они, вероятно, слишком напуганы, чтобы демонстрировать что-либо, кроме почтения. Поэтому в зале собраний царит абсолютная тишина, ни одна живая душа не хмурится, а сотни пар глаз остаются опущенными — за двумя исключениями. Весьма заметными. 

Это Рей — _господи, её запах, она такая готовая_ — которая склоняет голову, пока пряди волос не коснутся желёз на её шее, и смотрит на Кайло с любопытным, ничуть не обеспокоенным выражением; она так безмятежна — словно нет ничего плохого или необычного в том, что стоящая на коленях омега встречается взглядом с самым сильным альфой в стае. Она выглядит спокойной, любопытной и открытой — в точности такой, какой видит её Кайло, закрывая глаза. Ему приходится отвернуться.

И Хакс. У которого не получается скрыть возмущение, когда он фыркает: 

— Ваше... Верховный Лидер, ваше...?

— Моё право, — значительно жёстче повторяет Кайло. Не может быть, чтобы Хакс не понял, что он имел в виду. Обычай этот древний, но устаревший не настолько. И абсолютно приемлемый, на самом деле. Да, мать Кайло считала это варварством. Но Кайло больше не часть Сопротивления, и всем в Первом Ордене известно, как омеги в ночь их запечатления сопровождались в шатёр Сноука, а возвращались к своим суженым на следующее утро более или менее невредимыми. В конце концов, это право альфы. Брать девственных омег на грани течки.

У Кайло сводит внутренности. Но теперь он стал хорош в этом. В сокрытии своих эмоций. Своих _чувств_. 

— Но, Верховный Лидер, — теперь голос Хакса звучит не так растерянно. Теперь он готов препираться. — Никогда прежде вы не заявляли о своём праве, а я... 

— Имеешь что-то против? — Кайло спрашивает ровно и вежливо, но все присутствующие должны понимать, что лучше на это не вестись. — Не желаешь ли ты бросить мне вызов?

Хакс сжимает губы в тонкую линию, и даже не пытается скрыть стиснутый кулак. Но его кожа бледнеет, и после минутного колебания он решает остаться на коленях. Он бросал вызов Кайло и прежде — неоднократно. В последний раз ему потребовалось несколько недель, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Нет, — отвечает он сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Не желаю, Верховный Лидер. — а рядом с ним Рей продолжает смотреть на Кайло. Всё ещё с этим безмятежным выражением лица, всё ещё пахнущая цветами и сексом, всё ещё в некоторой степени всеведущая.

Игнорируя её, Кайло кивает. 

— Ладно. 

Он оглядывается на своих рыцарей, которые стоят на помосте позади него, щеголяя узким диапазоном не читаемых выражений. Ни один из них, похоже, не удивлён тем фактом, что их вожак, похоже, свихнулся, и это... загадка. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что сам Кайло понятия не имел, что заявит о своём праве, пока эти слова не слетели с его губ.

— Значит, решено, — первый рыцарь Кайло делает шаг вперёд и обращается к стае. — Омега проведёт свою брачную ночь с Верховным Лидером, что является его правом и будет честью для неё.

На несколько мгновений воцаряется тишина. А потом, по какой-то причине, которая не поддаётся никакому объяснению, раздаются аплодисменты, и толпа взрывается радостными криками, и...

Внезапно Кайло осознаёт, что он только что сотворил. Осознаёт последствия своего поступка. Масштабы этой катастрофы. Всё это обрушивается на него махом, и пока он спешит вниз по ступенькам, то не чувствует ничего, кроме пристального взгляда Рей на своей спине.

***

Он чувствует её запах в ту же секунду, едва входит в свой дом. Он чувствует её запах с грёбаной подъездной дорожки, и вот почему откровенно не удивляется, когда находит её в своей спальне. Хотя сердце в груди, кажется, останавливается на несколько секунд, вероятно, из-за того, как она сидит на его кровати; её волосы теперь заплетены в свободную косу, брачные знаки всё ещё ярко сияют на её коже, босая ступня лениво скользит по деревянному полу, пока она...

Она читает «Мидлмарч». _Его_ книгу. Которую, должно быть, нашла на _его_ тумбочке. Рядом с _его_ кроватью. Касаясь корешка, она перелистывает страницы, оставляя на дешёвой бумаге свой восхитительный запах, и он никогда не сможет от него избавиться...

— Бен, — говорит она, даже не потрудившись оторвать взгляд от книги. — Добрый вечер.

 _Пиздец_. Он действительно сделал это, не так ли? Заявил о своём праве. И вот теперь Рей здесь. 

— Что ты делаешь?

— Один из твоих рыцарей привёл меня сюда и велел оставаться на месте. Я ждала тебя, — резким движением она закрывает книгу и смотрит на него с удивительно милой улыбкой. — Уже за полночь. Ты занимался делами стаи?

Вроде того. Нужно было позаботиться о некоторых делах стаи. А потом он провёл три часа в тренажёрке, сбивая руки о здоровенную грушу, так что _пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не смотри на мои кулаки._

— Да. Зачем ты читала мою книгу?

— М-м-м, — Рей встаёт и потягивается, словно красивая разноцветная кошечка, а затем скользит к нему. Подол платья шелестит вокруг её ног. — Просто любопытно.

— Любопытно?

— Да. Что происходит у тебя на уме, — она останавливается меньше чем в футе от него, и... ей действительно приходится задрать голову, обнажая шею. Чтобы удержать его взгляд. И омеги... с альфами, омеги _никогда_... — Ты выглядишь уставшим, Бен.

— Кайло, — поправляет он её. — Ты должна звать меня... 

— Да, да. Точно, — закатывая глаза, она слегка улыбается. А потом приподнимается на носочках и тянется, чтобы убрать чёлку с его глаз, и прикосновение её приятное, простое и естественное, и это самая эротичная вещь, которую он когда-либо испытывал. — Ты выглядишь уставшим, _Кайло_.

У Хакса будет всё это. Хакс будет возвращаться домой после того, как целый день вёл себя в стае словно конченный хер, и Рей будет встречать его вот так же. Он будет льнуть к её руке и утыкаться носом в её железы, говорить с ней и полностью владеть её вниманием, а потом... Потом он будет её трахать. От этого Кайло хочется кричать. От этого ему хочется рычать в ярости и крушить мебель.

— Ты поняла, что произошло?

Она склоняет голову набок. 

— А что произошло?

— Раньше, на глазах у всей стаи. Ты поняла, что я сделал во время собрания?

— О, — она откидывается на пятки. — Да. Ты не позволил Хаксу запечатлеться со мной.

Думать почти невозможно, учитывая то, как она пахнет. Он чувствует её у себя во рту, на языке, в носу. Его мозг пропитан ею _насквозь_.

Он тонет.

— Нет... Не совсем так. Завтра ты всё равно запечатлишься с Хаксом. Если ты этого хочешь. — А Рей... она просто смотрит на него, просто смотрит, как будто уже знает, что он скажет, даже прежде чем он откроет рот, словно он для неё — открытая книга. И все же он не может удержаться от вопроса: — Ты всё ещё этого хочешь?

— Ну он же победил всех соперников, разве нет? — отвечает она очень просто. Беспрестанно. Как будто это не касается её лично, и он понятия не имеет, как она может оставаться такой спокойной, когда Кайло хочется пробить кулаком стену. — И, очевидно, мне нужна пара.

Дело не в том, что он не знал, что в один прекрасный день у неё появится пара. Он знал об этом с тех пор, как она достигла совершеннолетия и он в принципе позволил себе думать о ней в таком ключе. Он знал об этом, и всё же решил держаться от командования стаи подальше, как только целители сообщили ему, что она, вероятно, скоро созреет полностью. Он действительно верил, что если вернётся после того, как её брачный ритуал свершится, то тогда он...

Теперь это не имеет значения. Он вернулся домой и увидел Рей накануне течки и всю в брачных знаках, и сейчас... 

_Блять_. Он заявил о своём праве, и теперь Рей в его в спальне, пахнущая _именно так_.

— Ладно. — Он не может смотреть ей в глаза. — Мне жаль.

— Жаль?

— За задержку. Завтра ты всё равно запечатлеешься за Хаксом. Это просто... право альфы всего на одну ночь. Я должен был убедиться.

— О, да. Право альфы. — Она кусает нижнюю губу, словно пытаясь сдержать смех. Словно она находит эту тему очень забавной. А Кайло... ясно мыслить не может, когда она рядом. И никогда не мог. 

— Мне раздеться? — Она не ждёт его ответа. Совсем не ждёт, подняв руки к декольте и начав расстёгивать пуговицы, и это так... так _очевидно_ , что под платьем на ней нет ничего, кроме знаков. Кажется, кровь в его венах, мышцы, всё его тело целиком воспламеняется.

— _Остановись_ , — он ловит её руку, обхватывая пальцы... Господи, она могла бы уместиться в его ладони целиком, в сравнении с ним она так мала, она невероятно маленькая, вся она, такая крошечная и совершенная, роскошная и сильная, и... — Мы не... этого не будет. Не за этим я воспользовался своим правом. — У него в горле становится сухо. И он не может сглотнуть.

Ему это не под силу. Не может он прикасаться к ней и и думать одновременно. Ему нужно отойти от неё, открыть окна, подышать свежим воздухом. Ему следует уйти. 

— Значит, я всё неправильно поняла? — почему она продолжает расстёгивать пуговицы? И почему омега удерживает его взгляд, почему она не делает то, что ей велено, почему она дарит ему эту полуулыбку. Почему? — Разве не в этом состоит цель права? Чтобы лишить омегу невинности до того, как это сделает её суженый? 

— Мы... — Боже. Она — невинна. Он знал, что так и есть, но... она просто сказала ему об этом, использовала конкретное слово. В нескольких футах от его кровати. С ярко-синими, фиолетовыми и красными кругами вокруг желёз на запястьях. Знаки древние и очевидные, нарисованы, чтобы показать Кайло, где ему следует прикасаться губами и языком... ну да. И кусать. — Я просто хотел подарить тебе ещё одну ночь. Убедиться, что ты согласна на запечатление. Поскольку... мы с тобой в последнее время почти не разговаривали, и я просто не был уверен, что... Рей, пожалуйста, перестань расстёгивать пуговицы.

— Да, ты прав, — он не уверен, с чем она соглашается — уж явно не с просьбой перестать расстёгивать пуговицы. Хотя это такая крошечная, простая просьба. Приказ, на самом деле, и от вожака её стаи, но она не собирается его слушаться. Это совершенно очевидно, потому что её пальцы уже почти достигли талии. Она улыбается ему снизу вверх. Поразительно красивая. — В последнее время мы почти не разговаривали.

— Рей.

— Это странно, правда? Раньше мы с тобой разговаривали постоянно, помнишь? О твоих родителях. О моих. О делах стаи. О Сноуке, о монстрах, о том, чего мы хотели. О том, что ты сделал, и о том, что сделала я, и о том, что с нами будет. О _будущем_. 

Снизу её живота тоже нарисованы знаки. Он видит, как они выглядывают из-под платья. 

— Рей. Пожалуйста. Это совсем не то... 

— А потом оказалось, что я омега, и всё это прекратилось. _Ты_ остановился.

Ей требуется всего лишь слегка пошевелить плечами, чтобы сбросить с себя платье. Всего лишь слегка выгнуть спину, чтобы белый шифон упал к её ногам, образуя идеальный круг, из которого она могла бы выйти, пока Кайло чувствует, как вниз по позвоночнику опускается жаркая молния, которая ударяет прямо в член.

— Я не собираюсь тебя трахать, — слышит он собственный шёпот.

— Хорошо, — она невозмутимо пожимает плечами, и её груди при этом подпрыгивают. Ему нужно... во-первых, ему нужна _дистанция_. А потом ему нужно перестать пялиться на её крошечные заострённые соски. На сиськах краски нет — никаких желёз, чтобы привлечь внимание альфы, — но две синие и жёлтые линии вьются от бёдер выше, смешиваясь в милый светло-зелёный цвет прямо у обнажённой киски.

О, скольких альф Кайло сразил бы только за то, чтобы лизнуть эту киску.

— Ты должна надеть платье. Я прикажу своему рыцарю проводить тебя до дома, и... 

Рей отворачивается.

И... Правда такова, что Бен дрочил на мысленные образы её задницы больше раз, чем мог сосчитать. Однажды, прошлым летом у озера, ему даже удалось увидеть её в купальнике, и он смог... После этого у него появилось реальное воспоминание, он помнил цвет, текстуру и форму, и это было точнее всего, что он мог разглядеть через джинсы, и просто _воспоминание_ об этом едва не отправило его в гон. И всё же, теперь, когда Рей стоит перед ним голая, обернувшись к нему спиной, её задница просто... 

Бен даже не видит её. Потому что тогда ему пришлось бы отвести взгляд от радужных спиралей, закручивающихся вокруг её брачной железы, и — он не может. Он не настолько силён. На самом деле он очень даже слаб. Потому что узоры эти прекрасны, цвета идеальны, художники действительно превзошли самих себя, но в центре всего этого — Рей, Рей и её кожа, светящаяся красным и такая насыщенная, и готовая к тому, что его зубы вопьются в неё, готовая к тому... 

Может, она уже в течке. Должно быть, так оно и есть, потому что Кайло _с ума сходит_. 

— Я не стану трахать суженую одного из своих альф, — говорит он. Грандиозное заявление. В основном обращённое к самому себе.

— Но это же традиция. Разве нет? — Рей уже начала расплетать косу. — Раньше этим занимался Сноук, так? А до него Палпатин? По крайней мере, так говорят старейшины.

— Я не буду... не стану... я не этого добивался... Рей, ты должна надеть платье. Прежде чем я что-нибудь с тобой сделаю.

— Ну да, точно. И это было бы так _ужасно_! Так что, может, нам лучше просто лечь спать? Дождаться утра... — она бросает на него взгляд через плечо, а потом подходит к кровати и ложится на неё. — Ты идёшь, Бен?

— Нет.

— М-м-м, — когда она лежит на боку вот так, он почти видит её киску — влажную и скользкую, блестящую и раскрашенную в разные цвета. — Пару недель назад лекари стаи и... да и все остальные, на самом деле, начали говорить мне, что я близка к течке. Мол, я так пахну. Очень сильно. И я слушала их и кивала, но сегодня... — она снова потягивается на кровати. — Сегодня я сама это _почувствовала_. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я. 

— Рей. Не поэтому я воспользовался правом. Ты должна это знать.

— Конечно. — Она поудобнее устраивается на подушках. — Тебе нравятся мои знаки?

Ему приходится сдержать стон. Это — особый вид пытки. Подобранный специально для него. Он так старался её избегать. Старался защитить её от самого себя. Он просто хотел для неё самого лучшего — не растерянного альфы, который сотворил много глупостей и наверняка сотворит ещё больше. 

— Нет.

— Серьёзно? Я их обожаю. Чувствую себя прекрасной бабочкой. — Она смеётся, мягко и низко. — В самом начале, когда художники меня разрисовывали, было странновато. Но потом я начала думать о своём суженом. О том, насколько он будет ими наслаждаться. — Она смотрит ему прямо в глаза, словно пытается передать в его вялый, одурманенный мозг какую-то мысль. Но едва ли у неё получается. — А этот ты видел, Бен? На внутренней стороне локтя? Оранжевый и жёлтый. И немножко красный.

— Нет.

Она приподнимается и протягивает ему руку. 

— Тогда иди сюда.

Он не имеет ни малейшего представления, зачем вообще подходит к ней. Зачем садится на кровать рядом с ней. Нет никакого смысла в том, что она отдаёт ему приказы, а он их выполняет. Должно быть, дело в её запахе. Да, именно её запах разрывает его на части, молекула за молекулой.

— Мне придётся уйти, — говорит он ей. Но Рей, кажется, не обращает на него внимания — она просто поднимает руку, показывая ему рисунок на внутренней поверхности локтя. — Если ты этого не сделаешь.

— Это мой любимый. По крайней мере, из тех, что я вижу. — Те, которые она не видит, нарисованы у неё на спине. Боже, её _спина_. — Я даже не знала, что у меня здесь есть железа. Ну, — она снова пожимает плечами, и её _сиськи_... — Может, у меня её и не было. Может, она появилась совсем недавно. С моим телом творятся новые, странные вещи. Это странно — быть омегой.

— Я не могу оставаться здесь с тобой, — повторяет он. Чуть громче шёпота. — Прости. 

— Но ты выглядишь уставшим, — она берёт его лицо в ладони, и как это вообще возможно, что её пальцы такие холодные, когда щёки пылают ярким румянцем, а её запах обжигает его изнутри. — Тебе нужно прилечь, хотя бы на минутку. — она толкает его на кровать, а он дурак, он жалок, он позволяет ей уложить себя на лопатки. — Устраивайся поудобнее. Отдохни немножко. — Он... это почти оскорбительно, как быстро её голос может его успокоить. И помочь ему смириться с тем фактом, что она снимает с него рубашку. Она расстёгивает на нём джинсы и с тихой улыбкой гладит его по волосам. — Ты можешь спать, альфа. Я буду здесь, когда ты проснёшься. 

_Она будет там каждый день. Каждый день, когда Хакс будет просыпаться, она будет рядом с ним._

— Это не... я не воспользовался своим правом чтобы выебать тебя, Рей.

— О, я знаю, — теперь она проводит пальцами по его волосам. И это _божественно_. — Я знаю, что ты не _собирался_. 

— Я серьёзно.

— Знаю. И я тоже. Иди ко мне, ты так напряжён. Может, мне стоит размять твои плечи? — Вообще-то, ей не стоит этого делать. И эта новая поза, которую она принимает — садится на него сверху, и её разукрашенная киска зависает, может, в дюйме над его боксерами...

Он не помнит, когда в последний раз у него был стояк в присутствии другого человека. Ему мучительно неловко и это просто непристойно, то, как член выпирает из нижнего белья, на хлопчатобумажной ткани образуется тёмное влажное пятно, а в железах не унимается зуд.

— Знаешь, что интересно, Бен?

Боже, её руки. Разминающие его мышцы. 

— Кайло, — в который раз поправляет он её. Но это всего лишь рефлекс, он делает это на автомате.

— Знаешь, что интересно? Что ты уехал по срочным делам стаи в тот самый день, когда я начала пахнуть _так_ , — она ласкает пальцами его шею — может, на полдюйма ниже железы. Он резко выдыхает и тянется, чтобы остановить её, обхватив ладонью запястье. — Это было так странно. Все остальные альфы вели себя как обычно глупо, выпендривались, дурно пахли и бросали друг другу вызов, делая те идиотские вещи, которые они всегда делают, когда омега близка к своей первой течке, но ты... — проблема с его ладонью вокруг её запястья заключается в том, что он не может удержаться и не провести по нежной коже большим пальцем — из-за чего её запах становится ещё жарче. Просто пиздец. Просто _пиздец какой-то_. — А ты уехал. Это было странно.

— Тебе нужно слезть с меня, Рей. — _Тебе нужно лечь на живот и раздвинуть ноги, и позволить мне рассмотреть твои брачные знаки и провести тебя через течку._ — Сейчас же.

— О, неужели я слишком тяжёлая? Вот, позволь мне... — она меняет положение, сдвигаясь на нём повыше, и две вещи происходят одновременно: блестящая, сочащаяся киска соприкасается с его прессом, резко обжигая его; и её сиськи оказываются так близко к его рту, что он почти чувствует вкус торчком стоящих сосков на своём языке.

Кайло приходится крепко зажмуриться. Ему следует прикинуться мёртвым — это единственный выход. 

— А знаешь, что ещё было странно? Большинство альф ждали несколько дней, чтобы заявить на меня права. Потому что они думали — как там они говорили? Ах, да. Они говорили, что ты вернёшься и наверняка захочешь меня присвоить, и никто не хотел сражаться с тобой. Ты никогда не проявлял интереса к омегам, но все вокруг считали, что _меня_ ты захочешь. — Теперь она прикасается к его подбородку. Кончиками пальцев обводит его губы, нос, брови, закрытые веки. И нос тоже. — И все они оказались неправы, не так ли?

Ебать. _Блять_. Дрожь пробегает по его телу, и он собирается... он собирается... 

— Ты замёрз, альфа? — в её голосе он слышит улыбку. — Я могу тебе с этим помочь.

— Рей. Ты должна... 

Что бы она ни должна была сделать — теряется... в другом. В основном в том, как она стягивает с него нижнее белье, пока член не обнажается, окутанный её запахом, пульсирующий, болезненно твёрдый и готовый взорваться... 

А она просто... она просто опускается на него. Она не принимает его внутрь, но пухлая киска раскрывается на его длине, пока не становится видна лишь головка, тёмно-розовая кожа проглядывает сквозь зеленый узор, и от жара её тела он... Он... 

Он рычит, как зверь. 

— _Чёрт_... Рей, тебе нужно... нет. Нет.

— Нет?

Он качает головой, уткнувшись в подушку. Боже, может, ему стоит просто перестать сопротивляться и кончить? Может, тогда он сможет хоть на минуту прийти в себя.

— Ладно, Бен. Это дико приятно, но давай договоримся. Я остановлюсь, — она раскачивается на нём, твою ж мать, раскачивается, и он чувствует, как налившийся клитор ударяется о головку члена каждый раз, когда она двигает бёдрами, посылая острые вспышки удовольствия вверх по его позвоночнику. — Если скажешь мне, почему ты меня оставил.

— Ебать, _Рей_.

— Только если скажешь, почему ты меня оставил.

Она такая гладкая. Совершенно мокрая и пухлая, и такая же яркая, как цветок, такая же яркая, как её запах, она накрывает его целиком, а затем скользит назад, словно показывая, как сильно он её желает, как сильно она желает его, как они предназначены друг для друга. Его руки дрожат, и он едва может дотянуться до её бедер. Может, чтобы оттолкнуть её, а может, чтобы прижать к себе покрепче. 

— Пожалуйста.

— Почему ты меня оставил, Бен? — её губы прижимаются ко впадинке позади мочки его уха — так близко к железе на его шее. Она могла бы просто раскрыть рот и провести по нему языком, и он был бы... О, _господи_. Неужели он уже в сорвался в гон? — Почему ты не заявил на меня права?

— Потому что ты заслуживаешь лучшего... Рей. Рей, мне нужно вернуть тебя девственницей.

Он чувствует, как уголки её губ изгибаются, прижимаясь к его железе. Он находится... в нескольких секундах от оргазма. Он мог бы толкнуться в неё без труда. Он бы скользнул в неё просто идеально.

— Мне кажется, это неправда. 

— Рей. — Он слишком крепко сжимает её талию. _Слишком_ сильно. — Прошу тебя, ты..

— На самом деле всё это неправда, — теперь она вращает бёдрами, и запах её смазки сводит с ума. Никогда прежде он не был твёрд настолько. — Я не думаю, что заслуживаю лучшего, не думаю, что тебе нужно отсылать меня обратно, и прежде всего... — она облизывает его железу, а затем прихватывает её зубами, и это конец. — Не думаю, что к утру я должна остаться девственницей.

Оргазм — это случайность. Кайло не собирался, правда не собирался, но он уже кончает на неё, пока она впивается в него зубами, тоже кончая, сжимаясь и содрогаясь на нём, и её смазка — _его смазка, предназначенная для него одного, её тело выделяет её только для него_ — заливает его кожу, заполняет его разум, одурманивая своим запахом. Это всепоглощающее наслаждение, неистовое, сладостное и порочное, и оно не отпускает его — ни когда Кайло подминает её под себя, ни когда он переворачивает Рей на живот, ни когда он одной рукой пристраивается к её входу, а другой удерживает её запястья у неё над головой. 

— Если я трахну тебя сейчас, — говорит он ей на ухо. — Если я тебя трахну, то всё. Это конец. Ты ведь понимаешь это, правда?

Рей кивает. Она... ему кажется, что киска её до сих пор сжимается. Но больше всего его сводит с ума её улыбочка.

— Если я укушу тебя сегодня, то завтра брошу вызов Хаксу и буду пиздить его до тех пор, пока он не сдохнет или не уступит, смотря что случится раньше. Ты это осознаёшь?

Она снова кивает. Всё, что он говорит... Он говорит это для того, чтобы напугать её, для того, чтобы вразумить её. И всё же она здесь, ёрзает под ним и выгибает разукрашенную спину, прижимаясь к нему теснее. Его бесстрашная, сумасшедшая омега. Он заполнит её до краёв.

— Если согласишься, то застрянешь со мной. — У него не очень получается вынуждать её делать хоть что-то. У него не получается удерживать её на месте. Головка члена практически внутри неё, и он чувствует, как она его жаждет. А Кайло... он до сих пор кончает. — Ты заслуживаешь кого-то получше... Ты заслуживаешь целого мира, но если ты позволишь мне повязать тебя сегодня, то всё. Ты будешь моей, и я тебя не отпущу, и... 

— _Сделай это_. 

Омеги не должны приказывать альфам. Омеги должны опускать взгляд, и не огрызаться в ответ, и делать то, что им велено, и всё же как только Кайло входит в неё до упора, он понимает, что эта омега держит его в кулаке.

— Рей, — шепчет он. Не находя слов, он замирает глубоко внутри неё, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Она невероятно тесная, роскошная и жаждущая, и ему до безумия хочется двигаться. Чтобы прочувствовать всё как следует и начать изучать тело своей омеги. Но он уже вяжет её, и глубоко внутри она сжимается на нём, улыбаясь и издавая довольные стоны. — Рей.

— Альфа, — она, должно быть, уже полна его семенем. И оно вытечет наружу, как только узел уменьшится. Но не в ближайшее время.

— Мы будем счастливы вместе, мне кажется, — он надеется, что сможет осчастливить её. По крайней мере, он сделает для неё всё, что угодно.

— Знаю, — она вся светится. Она тянется к его руке, задевая окровавленные костяшки пальцев. — Может, ты расскажешь мне о цветах? Перед этим.

Он опускает взгляд на распростёртую перед ним спину; он смотрит на загорелую кожу, на упругие мышцы, на бледные веснушки; на длинную, витиеватую линию, которая поднимается вверх по позвоночнику. Он начинает прослеживать её кончиками пальцев, позвонок за позвонком.

— Этот — зелёный, — хрипло говорит он. Его бёдра двигаются по собственной воле, словно пытаясь толкнуться ещё глубже в неё, и они оба не сдерживают стона. — Тёмно-зелёный снизу, а потом всё светлее и светлее. — Он прикасается к узорам на лопатках. — Жёлтый. И оранжевый. С какими-то... — точками. Точками и другими завитушками. _Она пиздец как хороша._ — Розовый, голубой. Фиолетовый. Коричневый. Какие-то другие... другие цвета. — Он тихо стонет. — Не знаю, как они называются.

Её плечи трясутся от беззвучного смеха. 

— Я научу тебя, Бен. Я научу тебя цветам.

Он кивает, хотя она его не видит, и начинает водить пальцем по краю железы. Рей скулит, окончательно потеряв дар речи. Кайло чувствует, как из головы исчезают все рациональные мысли.

— А этот, — он наклоняется, утыкаясь носом ей в кожу. Касаясь языком её железы. Он облизывает её, и его омега вздрагивает, и... теперь это дело нескольких секунд. Прежде чем он её укусит. — Вот этот — красный.


End file.
